darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Buster for All
Back to 2010 Logs Depth Shred Goa Psykeout Starscream Swivel Ah Cubricon, not a bad place for someone like Depth to be really. He likes it here, just full of interesting things to see and do. Right now he's seated opposite a mech his size, hands locked together as a arm wrestling match is about to kick off. Foz-E is playing referee to keep things fair. Depth is taunting the mech opposite him, "So going to clean your gears." Ahh,Ccubicron, one of the places Shred ordinarily avoids like the hate plague.. But this cycle, she is not alone.. In fact, she walks into the bar quite confidently, with a number of other Decepticons.. Perhaps most notably, for how unusual it is, the Psychologist, Psykeout!! Among the Decepticons that enter the bar is Air Commander Starscream. He looks about, sniffing with an air of superiority over all these dregs that inhabit the establishment, his own present company excepted of course. He orders some fine High-Grade energon, and picks a table to settle down at. Down from the stairs enters a smallish femme, her optics quickly speed counting a handful of credits before she gives a quick glance around, and they disappear into her personal inventory. Stepping lightly so not to really bring attention to herself, she slips into the bar proper, despite there being nothing proper about the establishment. Once intermingled in the crowd, her optics instantly snap to where an arm wrestling match is being held and she wanders over with interest, donning her usual smile. Goa diverts from his 'patrol'. And this cycle, he's taking 'patrol' to mean 'break from the horrible mess that was last cycle'. He's been prowling around Cubicron most of his shift ... what the slag were so many Decepticons doing on their way? What was /Psyke/ doing here? This was too good to miss. So he falls in step with the little Decepticon troupe, barging into the El Sleazo a click behind them. And it doesn't take him more than another click to recognize Depth doing something stupid-looking ... he face palms as he finds his way to a seat. Psykeout is another one of the Decepticons, his optics flickering softly. The cycle prior was rather intrusive and disturbing, even for Psykeout's standards. He follows closely behind Shred, the femme that only a few cycles before he was ready to rip the very core from. So much had changed, this is just another notch in the belt. As he walks into the bar, directly behind Shred, he takes in the atmosphere. Another dingy bar. Another lack of entertaining mechs and femmes. A common stupidity among them all. He breaks off of the group and slides into a booth into the back corner. Where it's dark. Where it's quiet. Where he can be alone and watch the rest of the actions going on in silence. "And go!" Foz-E declares. Depth makes a show of it, teasing the mech by letting him get him about halfway down, then suddenly surging him to the other side with a slam. "Told ya." he smirks, wiggling his fingers, "Pay up." The mech grumbles and gives him some credits. "Next?" he asks, looking up at a mech that's a good bit bigger than he is, he chuckles, "Ooo big and burly, what's the bet hm?" The mech sits down heavily, "5 to 1 I win?" Depth chuckles, "Yer on kid." Shred notices as Psyke tries to break off from the group, and she frowns, "Psyke, I'm only going to say this once, get your aft over here and be sociable. I know it's difficult, but you know, it would be a good idea to you know, actually try to make friends with your fellow Decepticons. It would certainly make them a lot more accepting of you." Then she turns to the bar, "Two High Grades, please Foz. " Starscream sips his high-grade and watches the others take their drinks and seats. He relaxes, not even paying attention to Foz-E-Bot. He grins with amusement at Shred and Psykeout. The perfect couple? Swivel gives a little cheer at how quickly Depth takes down his opponent. She's about to grab a nearby seat to watch the next one... however, in searching for someplace close by or something to sit on that isn't bolted down, her optics linger over towards a pair of Decepticons that had entered. Her optics swept over Shred with indifference, but she stopped and watched Psykeout retreat into a corner with pause. Her smile flees from her face. After a moment she shakes her head dismissively and decides to just... sit on the floor, calling up to Depth. "Wooo easy creds for you, eh?" Goa doesn't quite sidle up to the bar just yet. He sees a bit of a line forming for Depth's ... services. And an opportunity! The grounder skulks along the counter innocuously, waits for it, waits for it ... then swipes that last heavy mech's drink. Takes a sip to make sure it's not liquid rust -- seems satisfied, save a little grimace like he's trying to scrape something from the roof of his mouth -- then spins around and starts back the other way, towards the two Decepticon medics. He came here for a spectacle, after all. Speaking of a spectacle ... his nose follows Swivel as he nearly brushes shoulders with her. He'd have to try to keep that in mind before getting too overcharged. But in the meantime, he has every intention of occupying the seat next to Shred and looking like the lovechild of smugness and skepticism. "Bored in Poly already?" Psykeout hears Shred, but decides to ignore her, moving towards the booth in the back corner. He catches Depth having an arm-wrestling match, but it can't hold his attention for longer than a few nanoclicks. Failed sarcasm on the part of the big and burly mech, not to mention that he's obviously out of his league. Big and burly, but not a lot upstairs. Poor slag. He, somehow, managed to slip under Shred's vision when she ordered the High Grades. The waitress comes over and he orders one for himself. Hoping the black paint of his blends in, he moves closer into the corner. Watches Starscream seat himself, noting the grin. There's something mysterious behind that grin. Something off. Starscream is happy? What the frag is going on around this place? Is everybody already drunk? He sighs solemnly as the waitress arrives with his drink. He clicks off a few extra credits for the femme, who bows graciously. Psykeout responds with a flick of his wrist. He makes a note of Swivel's arrival, but makes no obvious expressions or movements. A long history...marred by the past. She knows a lot...perhaps too much. But, then again, she was always able to keep her mouth shut. Depth clasps hands with the mech and planting his elbow as Foz-E moves over to the bar to serve the customers quickly before returning to officiate over the duo. "And go!" he says, watching on as there's a dead heat of trembling arms between the two. Depth's muscled arm bulges significantly, causing a stir among the femmes who are watching raptly on. Depth glances at Goa, and gives him an optic wink, then he flexes even more so as he powers the mech slowly toward his side of the arm wrestling set up. The mech's gears are groaning in protest. Finally his hand touches and Foz-E pats Depth on the arm, "Give them a break for a bit." The xeno nods, taking his credits from the burly mech with a chuckle. "Nice try, kid." he states. Then a nod given to Swivel, "Yep." He gets up and smacks Goa on the back, "Drinks on me tonight." he glances over at Shred and Starscream, "Think I'll get points for buying them one too?" he murmurs. Shred smiles, bringing the high-grade over to where Psyke is sitting, nodding to goa, "Yeah, you could say that Goa. Also trying to help Psykeout understand us all, help him to be more accepted, ya know?" passing Psyke a drink, she turns to look at the others in the bar, looking right at Starscream.. She actually reinstalled certain systems in herself, ones that Megatron knew about already. Starscream is of course blissfully unaware of the sabotage inflicted by Shred. Why is he grinning? No particular reason. He does know he's going to get good and wasted today, though. He idly gazes at the arm wrestling going on, but doesn't feel like participating, himself. Swivel glances up from her vantage point on the floor, then begins to wonder what caustic or disgusting spills might be down there that might harm her precious tires. Due to Swivel's configuration, it was really hard to lie or sit anyplace but on her rubbers, and she springs up to her feet again. She only gives Goa and Depth a friendly wave each before she cranes her neck to inspect the large tires which jut out from her back side. Once satisfied she turns her full attention to Goa and Depth, perching her hands on her tiny metal waist. "Yer kinda a thief, takin' advantage of mech's bravado when ya know you can win..." she says, but offers a playful wink. She fidgets then glances at Goa. "And how're you this fine cycle?" Goa startles, splashing his ill-gained energon all over himself. "Slagger I didn't, aaaggh--" He finally sees over his shoulder. "... oh." The Decepticon snarls, but can't help it disintegrating into a dry, ha-ha sort of laugh. "Only if it's that slag you got me last time. Wanna see 'em try to fly like I tried to drive." Goa's teeth flash as he smirks down at Shred. "Seriously?" His optics are distracted by the mostly-empty mug in his hands, though, which he stares forlornly into. He looks over at Depth again ... back at Shred ... "Oh. You two should pro'lly meet formally." The grounder doesn't seem inclined to do anything about this, instead creaking the chair to rotate toward Swivel, smiling. "I dunno, Swivel. Not a thief." He motions with his nosecone toward Depth. "More like a ... well, someone's gotta relieve mechs of their credits." Psykeout flashes a smile from the corner, his optics reflecting the evil flowing through his mind, as though he's heard a particularly entertaining story. His optics flick around the room, keeping tabs on everybody and trying to keep track of those he considers most important...or most threatening. He looks down at the drink in his hand, then over at the one that Shred passed over, catching the very end of the conversation. "...help him be more accepted, ya know?" Psykeout sneers at the thought, leaning forward on the table, "Shred. I didn't realize that your friendship involved you doting on me and trying to control my..." He drifts off, then ponders something. He flashes a smile, "Acceptance. Very well, Shred." His optics flick up towards Swivel as she investigates her tires, then proceeds to squawk like a bad radio transmission. It had been a long time since they had seen each other and it's not as though they had the best of times. Seeing him in the corner could prove disastrous, given the history. But, then again, he was in the company of his 'friends.' Depth moves over to the bar, chuckling softly to Swivel's comment, "Serves them right. Won't hurt them none to get their egos taken down a peg." he notes, he taps the bar to get Foz-E's attention. "Same drink as before, and it better not be watered down this time." he gruffs to the barkeep. He looks at Goa, "If you think they can handle it, then sure. Everyone gets a Blue Buster, courtesy of me." he replies. "Foz, make that 5 total my main mech." he slaps a few creds on the bar. Shred smiles to Goa, looking to Depth, she remembers him from meeting him when she was on patrol, and she nods to him, then she grins to Psyke, "Hey, I said I wanted to be your friend. And friends look out for one another. Besides, if you loosen up a bit, Slip and Goa will probably have a better attitude towards you, and not just for my sake. " Starscream suddenly spasms, inexplicably. What just happened? He nearly spits out his drink. "Shred! Come check my circuits! I think there's something wrong with them!" he demands. Swivel beams and moves in closer to Depth, especially since he seems in such a generous mood. She opened her mouth to make another statement when her audio receptors picked out a horrid sound from the din and she pauses with a visible shudder. Then she just giggles and ignores it. "Well, I guess it done serve 'em right. But watch out, someone might just take you down a peg." Swivel eagerly receives her drink and takes a couple long chugs of it. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. She just realized just how saturated the room is with Decepticons. She rolls her shoulders. "So... Depth...." she says, trying to strike up conversation, but her usual chattiness seems to have failed her as she falters for a topic. However, she doesn't really need to think of something when one of said Decepticons spasms and yells, catching her attention and breaking her train of thought. "Huh...." Psykeout arches an optic ridge, crossing his arms over his chest, "Shred..." He drifts off, knowing that there is no way he's going to win the argument. Best to just shut up, sit back and plot the eventual demise of some poor slagging mech who he happens upon on his way back to his office. Maybe swing through Dead End and mention Shred's name, just to watch them cower. He notes Goa sitting there, slamming down drink after drink, not paying attention to the things happening around him. A momentary thought of telling him to slow down runs through his mind, but he thinks better of it. After all, a drunken Goa could be rather interesting, to say the least. Leaning back into the booth, he slams down the rest of his first drink, pulling the one that Shred offered closer to him. Psykeout lets out an audible chuckle, casting a knowing glance towards Shred. But otherwise, makes no note about why or what he finds so amusing. Now, his chuckle isn't quite like anything that his fellow Cons have heard before. Think of an Autobot screaming and writhing in pain, being crushed to death. Then and only then, you will begin to approach the rather annoying sound. Depth watches on as the waitress delivers drinks to who he points out: Goa and Swivel first since they are closest to him. Then Starscream, Shred and Psykeout. Now everyone has a drink that will knock the sober out of you in a few sips. "Oh remind me to tell you how to ask a barkeep to mix this Goa." the xeno notes, then raises his mug, "To being taken down a peg!" he toasts then sips down some of his drink, several sips in fact. "Ohhhh that's muuuchh better Foz.. much better." he shivers a little, He looks questioningly at Swivel. "Yes oh mistress of the tire?" said in an amused tone. Shred chuckles, looking across to Starscream, and she approaches him, "Something the matter Starscream?" she gets a portable med scanner out of her subspace pocket, to scan him, and she shakes her head a moment, "Hmm, looks like you're surging. You should be ok, just be careful with your drinks. Your systems are quite sensitive, Starscream." Starscream mutters and slows down his sips. "Don't go anywhere," he says, "If this happens again I'm going to want a full examination." He's already buzzing so he doesn't even stop to think whether he meant an examination in the repair bay, or right here and now. Swivel had let out a laugh at Starscreams display, but it is short lived as she cringes for no perceivable reason. Afterwards, Swivel blinks her optics sluggishly, then is brought back from... someplace else and looks back at Depth. "Oh.... I guess I's gonna ask ya question ter start a conversation.... but uh couldn't think of one, so here's me just playin' me cards on ther table rather 'an try an' be clever... speakin' o cards... I like cards... do you like cards?" She tilts her head to the side. Before giving a chance to speak she looks down at the mug, quarter full, and then back up at Depth. "Never tried this'un 'fore.... kinner nice innit?" Then the rest of it is gone down her mechanical equivalent of a gullet. Goa slams down an empty mug on the bar... looks like the mech's optics are swimming in his cranial frame. He wobbily raises it again, to join the toast. When he sets it down again, it's sideways. Nothing trickling out of it either. He looks around the bar, shaking his head disorientedly. "Shhhred." He blinks, but otherwise doesn't wait for the medic to acknowledge him. "I'mma start shaying shtupid shings. Yooou ken dis...deack...dissak...turn my vocals off when'dat happens. Roight?" The Decepticon, on that note, shoves a couple of fingers in his mouth, trying to get his glossa to fold back out of the way of his teeth. "Fh'got they uzed shtronger chems here... Depthy." Goa starts snickering. Psykeout nods towards the waitress as she delivers the drink and can't help but to cringe at Depth's toast. Hit a little too close to home, it did. But, it's neither here nor there. There is enough that he has to take care of and over-thinking a rather innocent toast isn't the way to crash the party. No, no. He is quite content sitting in the corner and watching the events unfold before him. His optics slide over to Shred as she speaks, giving her the silent respect that he believes she deserves. As he listens to her, he takes a sip of the drink that the waitress brought and winces. It's a little stronger than anything he's used to and quickly grabs the other drink to wash the vile taste out of his mouth. It almost comes spitting back out as he listens to Starscream rant and rave in the corner, but manages to keep it in. Starscream has obviously had a few to drink and if he continues, along with Shred's constant teasing (of sorts), this could become even more interesting...and prove to be rather useful. At the sound of Swivel's voice, he instantly wonders what happened to her. She's become...dumber? Possible, but unlikely. More likely is the fact that she's downplaying her intelligence...again. Depth peers hard at Swivel as she downs the entire mug of the very strong drink he ordered for all the Cons in the room. "Oh you are so going to have a headache in the morning." he teases softly, then glances over at Goa, "That didn't take long." he chuckles as he notices the slurring. "Now put that dern thing back in yer mouth or just maybe I'll find some femme to put it back in there fer ya." he notes, he could be teasing or serious there. Shred grins, taking her drink, nodding to the waitress, then over to Depth, "Thanks." then she looks back to Starscream, "Whatever you say, Screamer, but I think you should be ok. Glitches happen. When we get back to poly, I'll give you a full servicing, ok?" then she downs the entire drink in one go, letting out a sigh of appreciation, "Now that's some good Energon!" Starscream nods and keeps drinking. He's hoping to dull the pain. Mindlessly knocking back the hard stuff now. Swivel bobs her head; a lethargic, slow process as the immediate effects of the hard alcohol are taken into account. She'd always imagined herself capable of holding her drink well, despite her small frame. She reaches up to her head. "Head...ache... nawwwww.... not me, never, uh-uh," Swivel assures in less than eloquent speech. Her optics glide over to Goa, and her smile crawls leisurely across her faceplate. "Yer.... I like it when ya say stupid stuff cuzzer drinkin'... 's how I gets me creds..." She walks over to Goa, trying to sling an arm across his shoulder, but seems to realize the height difference and instead just settles for the next best thing: a waist. "Ah'm WERKIN' on ih," Goa grumbles. Slagging tongue doesn't want to stay in one spot, as much as he tries to lock it into the base of his mouth. "But fank you, Depthy." He gives up. It's still kind of ... there. Somewhat under control. The Decepticon actually starts purring, not exhibiting any particular awareness of what's going on, and hums a little tune from some vid-show or another. Orange optics wander around the bar ... eventually they fall on Psykeout. Goa grins from ear to ear-- Then something wraps around his waist. A slurring, bubbly something. Goa looks down at Swivel, both his antennae flopping forward from their moorings. "Fast work'ea aintcha Depthy?" He doesn't look anything other than vaguely self-satisfied. "I'mma owe you some shortcuts, don' I." The mech's orange hand ruffles the big star configuration on Swivel's forehead. "Le's go." He doesn't go anywhere. His optics look vacant, like his processor is trying to remind him how to stand up. Psykeout pushes the drink away from him, knowing full well that it will debilitate him more then he wants it to. No, the drink that Shred bought for him will do quite well. That other drink can just sit on the edge of the table. Maybe Starscream will see fit to grab it and down it. But, Psykeout has learned his lesson in the past. Overdoing the energon leads to bad, bad things. Yes...there are bad, bad things even in Psykeout's neural circuitry. Depth leers at Shred, "Mmm full servicing.. that sounds utterly naughty." he notes with a snicker, then sips down some more of his drink. "So, what's the odds on me getting slagged by your so utterly emotional leader eh?" he asks, idly curious to hear any news in that regard. "Any bets who face plants first? I'll give odds on Goa!" he calls out. Then he looks over at Swivel getting all cozy with Goa, leering at the two of them, "Goa and Swivel kissing in a bar..." he sing songs softly in an obvious tease. He then walks over to where Shred is with Psykeout, "So... you two a couple or whut?" he inquires brazenly, "Cuz frankly my dear, you could do better than this stick up his tail pipe here." this said to Shred as he jerks a thumb toward Psykeout. "Like the Blue Buster hm? My own creation ya know." He snags at the drink that the mech pushes away, "Pansy." Megatron hates living where he does.. grrr.. I’m now in trouble for not knowing who has the rank around here. Swivel glances up at Goa, her smile still wide, but there come a lopsided quality to it. "Yess'm.... shortcuts fer me!" she chimes in her light, girlish voice. "Doe... I dun thinkit wise to, er, go now... coz.... yanno..." she stares at the empty glass in her hand, as if suddenly remembering she was holding something. She studies this, reveling that she hadn't dropped it, and reaches to the closest surface to place it upon, only to have it knock over from her uncertain hand and roll off the edge, falling to the ground, and finally smashing. She then glances over ter Depth, raising an optic ridge, her optics at different apertures. "Uh.... wot ya gwon on about, Depf...?" she asks, then looks at her arm. "Huh..." she says and removes her arm from Goa's waist. She's about to say something when her optics follow Depth, and she stands up very straight, her smile falling off of her face and her optics narrowing before widening again, and she goes quiet, taking a step behind Goa, but peers from around him, watching Depth and Psykeout intently. Goa's optics flicker, just straining to follow what Swivel's saying and doing, not paying attention to much else. He looks like he's indeed about ready to face plant forward and start trying to eat Swivel's forehead tines, but he thinks he heard Depth say his name ... a couple of times ... so he sits up straight to look at the Xeno. By the time he remembers Swivel's there, she's disappeared, and Goa looks up and down, and around himself, finally finding the femme cowering behind his back. "Whuzz... whazza? Swivvel?" Psykeout pushes up off the table, ready to rip Depth limb from limb. He knows that he's outmatched, but it doesn't matter. Sometimes the one with the most dedication and the least to lose is the one that comes out the victor. A snarl crosses his lips, "What Shred and I have is none of your concern, mech. I'd suggest you kindly frag off before you find yourself in a situation that you can't get out of. More specifically, would you like to see what your insides look like? I can provide you with that knowledge and so much more. Careful what you do, mech...for your next move may be your last." Depth hears Swivel, but his optics are on Psykeout as he calmly drinks down the booze meant for the mech... right in front of him. It's gone in 10 gulps, then he puts the empty mug down in front of him and belches. "Mm, missed out." he chuckles then walks back to Swivel and Goa. "I feel like earning some more credits, that's what I'm gonna go on about Swivel." He snickers at Psykeout’s words and flips him off, "Yeah yeah... whutever. Loser." he laughs. Swivel's flicker for a moment as she watches contentions arise, and with a gulping sound she seems to have become quite sober. She stands behind Goa quietly, not responding to his slurred inquiries. With her face still devoid of a smile she looks at Depth with a serious expression, and she says in a quiet whisper, almost a hiss, "This ain't funny no more...." Her optics then glance towards the exit. Goa fidgets with his hands. He sluggishly traces Swivel's stare back and forth. Alright, that's Psykeout and Depth on one end. And Swivel on the other. Still there ... also still there. "Ohhhhhhhh," he nearly exclaims. Of course! Psykeout ... neutrals. Wait, what was he thinking of? He angles his helmet down, pulling at his beard point. "'Shfine Swiv," he waves a hand at her, then turns back toward the other two mechs. "Ain't gonna do anyfing while I'around. Or Depthy, pro'lly." Psykeout snarls and considers leaping towards Depth, but knows that doing so would result in nothing favorable for him. Shred snuck out and he was left with only a drunken Goa as backup. Not that it's anything of note, but...it is better than nothing. Regardless, Psykeout pushes himself back into the corner. Lashing out at a neutral would be rather unsatisfying. Especially one that he knows can take him out. Not worth the fight. When settled into his seat, his optics catch Swivel's movement and his mind starts to work in overdrive. He offers her a smile and a wave, almost positive that she won't come over. Although, alcohol can reduce one's inhibitions... Depth looks at Swivel and awws softly, "Sweetness, I can take care of myself. Honest. Nothing he can do to look at my insides since I got none to begin with.. benefit of being me." he states, then finishes off his own drink. Another soft belch, then he looks at Goa, "Heh, watch this.. gonna freak his freak." He whirls on a foot, shape shifting into an exact double of Psykeout, he only turns part way as he speaks to the mech in Psyke's voice. "I'm so clever, threatening an unknown entity like I could own him." then he looks toward Swivel with a wicked grin, "C'mere sweetness... I'll give ya a kiss while I'm him.." he murmurs. Swivel remains quiet, although she has a lot to say, or rather, scream at Goa or Depth, but her lips are firmly sealed at present. Should pigmentation be a factor, she'd be blanched. She reaches to the nearest chair, grabbing and taking a hold of its back for a moment or two. When she catches Psykeout's invitation, she is caught in the proverbial headlights. That is, until Depth shifts to resemble Psykeout. When he speaks to her, before reason could tell he not to act out, her hand goes sailing out at Depth to strike him in a seeming panic. Psykeout pushes out of the booth, completely annoyed by Depth. There is no other reason for him to be here. He strolls towards the exit, most likely the most sober one in the room...and obviously the one with the most good judgment. Goa's optics manage to get to a solid color. His arm flies forward as if to grab Swivel ... complication being, she passed that particular area of space long clicks ago. That is to say, he lagged. He clasps at open air, then stares at his hand, utterly confused. Depth gets pushed at by Swivel and takes the hint, shifting back into his form as he watches Goa try to grab for her and miss. He shakes his head, "Enough booze fer you two." he declares, then watches Psykeout head for the door, "Heh, he can't take a good ribbing can he?" he asks, then goes to sit at the arm wrestling table. "Bring it on!" After making contact, albeit not very hard due to her insignificant build, with Depth, Swivel blinks her optics for a moment, and then mutters a small apology, looking embarrassed. She curls her arm up against herself and turns to quickly head out of the bar... only to see Psykeout heading that way. This halts her in her tracks and she looks around. Not saying another word to either of the mechs, having completely missed notice of Goa trying to intercept her, she darts up the stairs. Goa, after watching everybody darting around -- so fast, why so fast? -- finds himself suddenly alone at the bar. He stares at the other Cubicron miscellany, shrugs and suddenly becomes interested in his hands again. He looks over at Depth being generally challenging. Back at his arms. "Naaaaaaaaaah." Goa pushes off of his seat ... wobbles ... then collapses. Face meets floor paneling. Clang. Psykeout pushes the door open and has a foot out as Depth makes his parting comment. He casts a glance over his shoulder, "No, actually...I just can't make myself stupid enough to converse with you." Then, he catches Swivel heading up the stairs and considers following her. Matter of fact, there's no reason to sit down here and continue to put up with Depth's ridiculous commentary. Either go back to the office, alone and torture random mechs and femmes...or follow Swivel and annoy the ever living slag out of her. He decides better of it and continues out the exit. There's better things to do then annoy another neutral. Then Goa hits the floor and Psykeout realizes he made the right decision. Seconds later, he's out the door... Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Swivel's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Psykeout's Logs Category:Goa's Logs Category:Shred's Logs Category:Depth's Logs Category:Depth TP